


our love is not water under the bridge

by monhale



Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Summer Camp AU, brief mention of side relationships, camp counselors, chris pine as clint, clintnat bffs, sofia boutella as natasha, tonypep bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monhale/pseuds/monhale
Summary: Natasha Romanov is pretty sure this stupid camp is going to be the death of her. Cause of death: boredom. That is, until she meets Pepper Potts, who turns the cutest shade of red when she's mad, and Sharon Carter, who turns out to be a fine opponent in the Great Avengers Prank War.Pepper Potts doesn't particularly like the tiny new girl, who is only bound to bring trouble in a year Pep can't afford to have trouble. Sharon Carter isn't much better. Pepper wants them both far, far away from her.Carter, personally, couldn't give less of a damn about anything but a good time. It's summer! Pepper can shove her rules where the sun don't shine. Oh, and New Girl Nat? She's going down.





	our love is not water under the bridge

Natasha sighed as she took in her surroundings. Her new mother was sending her away for the summer to upstate New York, a picturesque little camp awaiting her. Nat knew she hoped this place would calm her down, take off that edge that led to breaking boys' noses with her foot, getting into bar fights when she wasn't supposed to be in bars in the first place. She also knew Mrs. R only meant the best, which was the only reason she hadn't disappeared into the surrounding wilderness already. Another sigh, and then she steeled her shoulders. _Party time_ , she thought to herself as she hunted down her cabin number, slurping at the giant, mostly melted cherry Icee she'd had the driver buy her a few miles back.

 

Virginia Potts exhaled in relief as she got out of her parents' town car, dumping her duffels on the ground to fix her strawberry blonde locks into something more presentable than the topknot they were in. It was her second year as Counselor and she was _excited._ Before returning home last year, Director Fury had held a meeting declaring that she and James Rhodes were coming back as Senior Counselors, an honor for kids their age, but the titles were granted to them because of their great responsibility and the shared knack of keeping Tony Stark in line. This year was her chance to prove she wasn't just some pretty face. This was going to be the best damn summer the Avengers had ever had.

 

  

"Scooch out of the way, doll, if you don't mind," muttered a gray-eyed boy, eyes still hooded with sleep. Sharon Carter arched an eyebrow in response.

"What I tell you about callin' me doll, Barnes?"

Bucky Barnes gulped, but grinned in response anyway. "Musta forgot. Been a long year, y'know."

Peggy Carter rolled her eyes, fixing her lipstick with the help of her trusty heart-shaped compact. "We live in the same neighborhood, James."

"Don't call me that," he sulked, shuffling past them to bring the rest of his stuff into the cabin. Nobody offered to help. Even months after The Accident, Bucky was still adamant that accepting help made you weak, no matter how much his friends (and therapist) tried to convince him otherwise.

"Doesn't feel so hot when it's you, huh, Barnes?" Sharon teased and he pushed her away goodnaturedly. "Hey, when's Steve gettin' here anyhow?"

Bucky shrugged. "Sarah took him to get his inhaler filled or somethin' before heading this way, he'll be here soon."

She nodded in response, busying herself with putting away her things. Looked like Steve was stuck in the bottom bunk. And she was taking half his drawer space.

　

 

 

 

 

"Pep! Peppy! Pepper, light of my life, my moon and stars, fire of my-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Tony," she warned. The sun was already making her freckles stand out and she'd tamed her hair into two pigtail braids under her sunhat for the day. Tony was wearing shorts only an inch longer than her own, and he was bare footed, toenails painted a nice cherry red. She'd have to ask for the color later.

Tony muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _loins_ under his breath, and at Pepper's narrowed gaze, continued hastily, "Anyway! I heard you got promoted! Congratulations, if anyone deserves it, it's you! Does this mean you'll be sharing a cabin with Colonel Tight Ass over there?" He inclined his head to where Jim Rhodes was carefully putting together a model of a rocket, brows furrowed in concentration. "Look at him," Tony continued, sniffing in disdain, "camp hasn't even _started_ and he's putting in overtime! Can you believe that, Pep?"

"I can hear you," Jim retorted, running his hand over his cropped curls before plopping his baseball hat back on. Tony shrugged.

"You were supposed to, buttercup. We have a week of relaxing before the brats arrive, and you're spending it _preparing_ for the brats to arrive."

"As is our _job,_ Tony," he shot back, rolling his eyes.

"Job shmob, we have a week to have fun! To make memories, to have the time of our lives, man!" Tony was waving his hands emphatically, getting more and more excitable until he was off the railing he had been perched on, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I think we'll have sufficient time for both," Pepper chimed in, both to appease Tony and to diffuse the argument.

She smoothed down the front of her pinstripe sundress, already turning on her way to her bunk to fetch a magazine, when a tiny _something_ collided into her. She felt the cold slush seeping through her front only seconds later, watching in horror as vermillion spread like a bloodstain over the fabric.

"What in the _hell_ is wrong with you, my dress is ruined!" she screeched, vaguely aware that she was being impolite but Jesus, she'd just bought this!

"Cool it, princess," drawled the shorter girl, flipping her hair over a bare shoulder. "I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to does not equate to _didn't_ ," fumed Pepper. Tony whistled lowly. Jim looked away in discomfort. Ugh.

"If you take it off now, I can wash it for you," called Sharon Carter from across the clearing. She was laughing openly, shameless in her amusement. Pepper flushed pink and the Tiny Stranger made an odd noise in her throat. Whatever.

"Can it, Carter," she huffed, marching over to her cabin to change. It was going to be a difficult year.

 


End file.
